


In The Groove

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, totally awesome dudes, way outta control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: With the help of Chloe, Max goes back to save her and the Bay.Max uses just a little bit too much of her power...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In The Groove

They stood on the cliff overlooking the bay, rain lashed across them.

“Max. It’s time.”

Why? Why did Chloe have to pay for her mistakes? She reached out and grabbed Chloe’s hand.

“Max. What are you..?”

“Saving everyone.” Max concentrated, grinding her teeth. Suddenly, she felt a rush of energy. She felt as if she could do anything, turning back time was so easy.

As she looked around, she saw a white energy flowing from Chloe to her, through their connected hands.

“C..Chloe.. hang onto me.” She concentrated harder, thinking about going back, stopping the shooting, saving the one she cared about more than anyone else.

As white light filled her vision, she heard Chloe call her name, as if from a great distance.

As the light faded, that damned bathroom came into being around them.

“Max! Max, you did it, your took me back with you!”

Max looked around. Rather than the posters and graffiti she remembered, there were new ones. 

There was a poster about a gathering in remembrance for those lost in the Vietnam War.

Where the graffiti about Rachel had been, there was a “BLACKWELL SUX!”. On the paper towel dispenser, “KEEP ON TRUCKIN’” was scrawled.

“..Chloe..”, Max said, eyes wide.

“What, Max? You did it!”

“I.. I think I over did it. Look around.”

Glancing around, Chloe noticed the strange art and posters, too.

“This has.. has got to be some kind of trick. Right, Max?”

Saying nothing, Max led them out of the bathroom.

Both of them goggled at what was outside.

Everyone was dressed in bellbottoms, and short shorts!

“it’s like that old TV show, Charlie’s Angels”, Max said.

A newspaper was crumpled on the floor.

The banner read THE OREGONIAN

The date was March 3, 1976.

As Chloe’s mouth dropped open, Max pointed to a calendar on the wall. 

March 11th had “GAME WITH SUNNYDALE RAZORBACKS STOMP ‘EM  
A guy with a blonde afro, wearing a paisley shirt and orange bellbottoms walked past, with a black haired girl wearing pink short shorts and a checkered blue shirt. A small radio nearby blared “S A T U R D A Y NIGHT! S A T U R D A Y NIGHT!” 

Max was surprised that they hadn’t gotten noticed.

“man, that game with the Razorbacks tonight is gonna be great!”, the girl said.

As the couple walked away, Chloe stared at Max, as if she was seeing a miracle.

“um… ..Happy negative 18th birthday..?”, Max said, a very nervous smile across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got it into my head to write this, but, it stopped after the birthday comment. So, I am taking a page out of EHC's work, and letting anyone who wants to build on this little fragment do so! Have fun, if you do!
> 
> The song referenced is Saturday Night by The Bay City Rollers


End file.
